Love will find its way
by Narcissa Snape
Summary: Narcissa and Severus want to meet each other after so many years of sorrow. Will they succeed in their attempt and if they will, what will be the consequenses?
1. Problems in the Manor

Narcissa Malfoy was an unhappy woman. She was amrried a Death Eater called Lucius Malfoy who didn't love her. She didn't love her husband either- her heart belonged to Severus Snape who worked as a Potions teacher at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Narcissa hadn't seen Severus for ages. She had been forced to marry Lucius Malfoy when she had been 20 years old. She had been kidnapped by her sister Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, and some other Death Eaters. Narcissa didn't know how they had eliminated Severus but it was sure that he had tried to find Narcissa in vain and had given up when he had realized that it was impossible to find her.  
  
Narcissa sighed. She didn't want to be a Malfoy. She wanted to be a Snape. If her cousin, Sirius Black, had been the Prisoner of Azkaban, she was the prisoner of the Malfoy Manor. She wanted just fly far away from the Manor because it was a cold and dark place to live. She was like a fairy tale princess in a dragon's cave who waited for a prince coming to rescue her riding a big white stallion and wearing a silver armour.  
  
Narcissa spent a lot of time in the summerhouse of the Malfoy family in Paris. She didn't want to live in a place where she was just a decoration. She had a friend in Paris. This friend had been in Ravenclaw with her when they had been teenagers. Yes, Narcissa had been a Ravenclaw. She had been one of the best students at Hogwarts, and now she had found someone she could trust. This friend was the only one who understood her and her feelings. She listened how Narcissa told her worries and felt sorry for Narcissa.  
  
Lucius had started to approach his wife. He had seen how sad she was and didn't want Draco to see his mother crying. He visited his wife more often in Paris and Narcissa started to realize that Lucius wasn't so unemotional as she had expected.  
  
Lucius was a perfectionist. He wanted everything to look perfect in the family. But nothing was perfect- the marriage didn't work, Narcissa was unhappy, Lucius was distant and cold, and Draco didn't know what was wrong with his parents. His relationship with his mother was better than with his father. Lucius wanted him to be perfect but Narcissa cared for her son when he had worries. Narcissa wondered if Lucius was capable to love anyone anymore. She knew that Lucius had had a girlfriend called Jessica but she didn't know what had happened to her.  
  
One thought came into Narcissa's mind- maybe Lucius was still angry at his grandfather? Lucius's grandfather and Narcissa's parents had forced Narcissa and Lucius to marry each other, and Lucius's grandfather had been the one who had plotted everything- the union between the Black family and the Malfoy family, eliminating Severus and Jessica, the marriage... and Lucius had got what he had always wanted- to become a Death Eater. Lucius had been very angry at his grandfather when he had eliminated Jessica, and had protected Narcissa. But now everything had changed. Lucius had become colder when Draco had been born. He knew that Draco wasn't his son- Draco's real father was Severus. Draco didn't know this although he wondered why his Potions teacher liked him so much.  
  
Draco never asked anything aloud. He accepted, or tried to accept, the situation how it was although Narcissa noticed that it was difficult to him. He tried to be brave- but deep inside of him, there was a little boy who was much more sensitive and vulnerable than his classmates thought.  
  
No one knew that the Malfoy family had so many problems. Everything seemed to be as usual as in the other families. Lucius kept everything quiet so well that no one would have ever imagined that the situation of the Malfoy family was critical. The imagery was perfect but that was just an illusion- nothing was well in the family. Lucius was the one who controlled the situation. He didn't let anyone visit the Manor and took his wife and son with him in the most important and well-known events of the magical world. They tried to pretend they were just a normal family- but the whole family knew that nothing was normal in their family.  
  
Narcissa sighed. The life as Mrs Malfoy wasn't a piece of cake. She wanted to turn back time and go back to Severus at Hogwarts where her happiest years of her life were. And she was sad because she wasn't sure if she would meet Severus ever again... 


	2. Snape's story

Severus Snape was also an unhappy person. He worked as a Potions teacher at Hogwarts. He was the Head of the Slytherin house and was proud of his students, especially Draco Malfoy. Draco was his favorite student. He liked him because he knew Draco was his son but he couldn't approach Draco because he lived in the Malfoy Manor and thought that Lucius was his father. But sometimes Snape saw how worried young Draco was. Did they have problems in the Manor? Snape wanted to know if verything was alright. But whenever he asked it from Draco or Lucius, they claimed that everything was OK.  
  
Snape hadn't seen Narcissa for ages. He was worried about her. Was she alright? Draco had told him that his mother spent her time mostly in Paris... but why did she do that? Why didn't she live together with Lucius? That was a mystery.  
  
Snape looked at his son. He smiled. At last he knew Draco was OK. It was the most important thing. But he was worried. The Malfoys didn't tell everything. Something was going on in the Malfoy Manor. He wanted to find it out but Lucius didn't allow anyone to come there, except his closest friends, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  
Then Snape looked at Harry Potter. His father, James Potter, had been Snape's worst enemy. Everyone admired James and his wife Lily because they had died as heroes. And now their son was at Hogwarts. Snape didn't like Harry's attitude to him. Harry didn't honor Snape at all. He was as rude as his father had been. Harry thought that his father had been a saint but Snape knew it better- James Potter had been an annoying bully. He had bullied Snape with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and Snape couldn't forget or forgive that. The worst thing was that Harry didn't listen to Snape, he just considered Snape as evil as the other Slytherins. Snape was a misunderstood hero who had been a Death Eater, yes, he admitted that, but also Dumbledore's spy among the Death Eaters. He had betrayed Voldemort and wasn't sure if Voldemort knew that. He would die as a hero if Voldemort found out that.  
  
Severus had been the most un popular student at school. He had been bullied and left alone, he had been a loner. But one person had cared for him- Narcissa Black. She had been his only friend. Her kindness had been unique. There was only one person in thousand years that would be like her. That's why Severus had fallen in love with her. But it had increased Sirius's hatred. He didn't want Severus to come between him and Narcissa. It meant war. They started to fight seriously but Severus won the war finally. He proposed to Narcissa and was about to marry her... but then the victory turned into a defeat. The Death Eaters kidnapped Narcissa and Severus tried to search her- in vain. She was gone. Severus had to give up the hope because it became too dangerous to look for her. So he decided to join the Death Eaters. But he didn't see Narcissa there either. Severus was so disappointedthat he was about kill himself- but then he met his saviour: Dumbledore. He offered him a second chance, and he took it. He worked as a spy and many dangerous Death Eaters were killed or sent to Azkaban because of him- for example Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. He was a hero but he was too depressed to mind it. Snape was sent abroad after the Potters had been killed and he spent a few years in Finland intil he came back- as a Potions Master.  
  
That was Snape's story in a nutshell. Snape sighed. The only caring person in his whole life was Narcissa Black. Where was she? What had happened to her? He took an old photo of her and looked at it. Narcissa was 15 years old there, and she looked so young and beautiful in it that Severus almost started to cry. He wanted to turn back time and go back to Narcissa at Hogwarts because the best years of his life where there.  
  
Suddenly Harry's lesson was over. The children stood up.  
  
"Yes, remember to do exercises 1, 2 and 3 on the page 83 for tomorrow!" snapped Snape.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape!" said the children.  
  
Snape looked at them when they went away from the classroom. Ron Weasley whispered something to Harry who giggled before they disappeared. Draco was walking with Pansy Parkinson and Snape saw how much they liked each other. Snape smiled. His son had got a girlfriend. 


	3. Invitations

One day Dumbledore came to Snape who was in his office checking Draco's essay.  
  
"Severus", he said. Snape looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"We are going to arrange a class reunion for your former classmates. These are the letters for the former Slytherins", replied Dumbledore.  
  
"How can the Slytherins be together if our former Head of the house is dead?" asked Snape. The former Head of the Slytherin house had been Lucius Malfoy's father, Lucian Malfoy. He had been killed by his own son because he had always been more tolerant than the other Malfoys. He hadn't lived in the Malfoy Manor either- he had had a farm of his own near the Manor. He had always wanted to observe his father, Lucius's grandfather, Lucifer who had been the cruellest and most merciless Malfoy of the history of the magical world. Lucifer had been killed by his own son too, but this time the reason was that he wanted to protect his best student, Severus. Lucifer had known everything about Severus and has been planning something extremely evil to him. And now Lucian, the most noble Malfoy ever, was dead. Severus sighed. Lucian had been his favorite teacher and role model, even a second father.  
  
Dumbledore stared at Snape. He knew what Snape was thinking. He felt sorry for Lucian as well. He had been a hero. But Lucifer had done his job extremely well- his grandson Lucius was also evil and merciless, just like he had wanted him to be. Dumbledore was worried. Lucius wasn't evil, just corrupted and manipulated. Dumbledore wasn't sure if Lucius could be saved.  
  
"You will replace Lucian", he finally said.  
  
"No one will ever replace him. He was a saint", snapped Snape. Dumbledore nodded. He understood how Snape felt. He looked at Snape for a moment and then went silently away. Snape gave the letters to his owl. He opened its cage and watched when it flow away.  
  
Narcissa had come to the Malfoy from Paris. She was drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet in the dining room. Lucius was in the living room talking with Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa sighed and looked out of the window. She saw an owl flying towards the Manor. She stood up and came to the window and opened it. The owl flow to her and gave her two letters- one was for Bellatrix and Rodolphus, and the other was for her and Lucius. Narcissa took the letters and let the owl fly away. She came to the living room. Lucius was having a good conversation with the Lestranges when Narcissa coughed gently and asked politely:  
  
"May I interrupt you?"  
  
The others turned to look at her. Lucius looked angry and frustrated, and Bellatrix smirked. Rodolphus pouted visibly.  
  
"Not now, Narcissa! Maybe later tonight!" shouted Lucius.  
  
"This is important", said Narcissa and showed them the letters. "Letters? For us? Who on earth would write to us?" wondered Bellatrix.  
  
"I don't know and don't care either!" snapped Rodolphus.  
  
"Oh Rodi, don't be so grumpy! Let's see who has written to us and what the person wants!" said Bellatrix and took and opened the letter. Also Lucius took his letter and opened it.  
  
"A class reunion!" he screamed.  
  
"Oh no! We can't come there! It probably will be full of Dementors and Aurors!" said Bellatrix sadly.  
  
"That's OK, it will probably be a boring event", said Lucius. He wasn't interested in the class reunion at all, and Narcissa knew it. She decided to be brave and said:  
  
"I want to go there!"  
  
Everybody looked at her.  
  
"You? Why?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
"Probably because of Snape!" snapped Lucius. Narcissa startled. She thought Lucius wouldn't let her go there because Snape was there. Lucius saw fear on his wife's face. He didn't wonder why and felt sorry for her. He knew how desperately Narcissa missed Severus. He couldn't say no. It was obvious that Narcissa didn't love Lucius and Lucius didn't love Narcissa... so why should he torture his wife anymore? Lucifer was dead now. No one could force them to carry on the hopeless marriage. So he said:  
  
"Alright, you can go there. I won't come. I have other things to do."  
  
Narcissa wasn't sure if she had heard it right. Had Lucius given his permission to her?  
  
"Can I go there?" she asked silently.  
  
"I can't stop you. You love Snape and want to be with him. So you can go there and have fun. You have suffered too long. I won't stop you if you want to divorce me!" he said. Narcissa looked at Lucius for a moment and didn't know what to say. Finally she could give him a smile and say:  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
And she went to her room to prepare for the evening... 


	4. Together again

The class reunion brought former Hogwarts students together again. The Heads of the houses looked how happy their former students looked and were happy as well because they knew how well they had lived. Only Snape was unhappy. He looked how Remus Lupin talked with Ted Tonks and his wife Andromeda, and they laughed. Lupin had been his enemy. He had been a Marauder with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They had bullied him, and no one had liked him... except Narcissa. She had been a real angel. She had supported him when he had had tough times and had been angry at Sirius when he had bullied Severus. Snape sighed. Lupin's life was much, and had always been, better than his. Now he lived with the Tonks's, Sirius was living in a forest as a dog and trying to avoid the Dementors, and James and Peter were dead.  
  
McGonagall came to Lupin and the Tonks's.  
  
"Good evening, Remus! And hello to you too, Andromeda and Ted!" she said happily.  
  
"Hello, professor McGonagall!" said Andromeda. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Good evening, professor McGonagall", he said.  
  
"We'll go to the great hall soon. We are waiting for some Slytherin students who are late!" said McGonagall. Lupin laughed bitterly.  
  
"Ha! I always knew that Slytherin would cause more problems than the other houses!" he snapped. Snape couldn't listen to that. He went much further from Lupin and closed his eyes. Where was Narcissa when he needed her?  
  
Narcissa was about to go. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"I'm ready!" she thought in her mind happily. She came downstairs and was surprised when she saw that Lucius was leaving the Manor wearing his Death Eater costume.  
  
"Lucius? Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I want to be with someone. The Lestranges left earlier, and I'm going to look for my Death Eater friends as well", replied Lucius. Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Alright. Have fun", said Narcissa.  
  
"Narcissa... I won't blame you if you have fun there. I will forgive you because you have a good reason to do it", said Lucius calmly. Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Thank you. But I don't think that I'll do it", she said. Lucius nodded and left their home. Narcissa looked how he disppeared into the darkness.  
  
Each table had its empty seat. Some places had more empty seats than some others but basically, the situation was depressing. Most former Slytherins were Death Eaters and they hadn't courage to come because they were afraid of the Aurors and Dementors. It was sad, even to McGonagall because she had wanted to see former students from the Slytherin house. Some had come- but they hadn't been very familiar to anyone. There were three seats empty in the Gryffindor table- James and Lily's, and ,of course, Sirius's. Also in the Hufflepuff table there was one seat empty- Peter's. Everybody thought they knew what had happened... but Lupin knew it better. The saddest thing was that one seat was empty in the Ravenclaw table- Narcissa's. No one knew what had happened to her 15 years ago, and people assumed she was dead. Snape couldn't believe that. He had a feeling that Narcissa was still alive.  
  
Suddenly, when they were about to begin to eat, the door opened and Narcissa came in.  
  
"Good evening", she said.  
  
"Narcissa!" whispered Severus and stood up. Also Lupin stood up.  
  
"Narcissa!" he said happily and came to hug Narcissa.  
  
"Oooh, Remus, it's so good to see you!" she said. Severus stared at them bitterly. He knew that Remus and Narcissa had been friends at Hogwarts and he also knew that Lupin was a werewolf. But he had to keep it quiet. He wasn't allowed to tell the truth about Lupin to anyone- although he knew that Narcissa had a right to know it.  
  
Narcissa turned and looked at Severus. She smiled happily at him, and Snape smiled back.  
  
"Go to your seat, Miss Black, and we'll begin!" told Flitwick. Narcissa went to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
They had a really good party after the dinner. They had a ball and little competitions between the houses, and the former students talked with each other and their teachers.McGonagall was in the middle of her former students the most of evening but when she got to be alone, she remembered Lucian. The former Potions teacher had had a good life- mostly. He had always been afraid of his father who had tried to manipulate him. Luckily Lucian had had his wife- until she was killed. Lucian's father had killed her. That's why Lucian had been so angry at his father. McGonagall remembered how close she had been to Lucian: she had supported him when he had lost his wife, and he had supported her when she had adopted her son to a royal Scottish couple. Other teachers had assumed that McGonagall had had a secret crush on him- but the only one that knew the truth was Dumbledore: she had been in love with him. McGonagall sighed. Although Lucian hadn't been the father of her son, he had been a good teacher for him. Now he was successful, thanks to Lucian, but he didn't know the truth about his real parents.  
  
"What are you pondering?" asked Narcissa as she came to McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Black? How nice to see you!" said McGonagall.  
  
"I'm not Miss Black anymore. I'm Mrs Malfoy nowadays", said Narcissa.  
  
"Oh my God! That's horrible!" said McGonagall.  
  
"Yes... Lucius isn't the most caring husband but he has his feelings too. He loves another woman", said Narcissa. McGonagall shook her head.  
  
"Stupid man. You would deserve something much better!" she growled.  
  
"Ooo, that's OK, I'm not innocent either. I love another man too!" said Narcissa. McGonagall looked at her.  
  
"You are still in love with Snape", she said.  
  
"I never stopped loving him. I was kidnapped and forced to marry him", explained Narcissa.  
  
"Lucifer Malfoy?" asked McGonagall. Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Lucifer Malfoy. And Lucian tried to save me", she replied. McGonagall couldn't hear Lucian's name, so she looked at Severus. She could see he wanted to be with Narcissa.  
  
"Go to Severus. He wants eagerly to be with you", she said and left. Narcissa turned around and saw Severus. She could see the same thing as McGonagall. She came to Severus and whispered:  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"And I've missed you so much!" said Severus and kissed Narcissa passionately. 


	5. Tragedy in the forest

Severus and Narcissa looked at each other.  
  
"You look beautiful. You are as beautiful as I remembered you to be", whispered Snape. Narcissa blushed and giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Aaaw, thank you! And you look very handsome!" she said. Snape smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly she saw how sad he really was.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you were dead. I had a feeling that were alive but I didn't have proof, so I started to believe that I would never see you again!" explained Severus.  
  
"I'm here now, Severus. I'm here!" said Narcissa. Severus smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know it", he said. They started to walk together.  
  
"So... What have you done after giving up the hope?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"I was in Finland a few years and studied Potions. I became a Potions Master and came back to Britain. Dumbledore wanted me to teach Potions here!" told Severus. Narcissa smiled.  
  
"That sounds... nice", she said.  
  
"It was nice that someone wanted me to teach Potions... but it wasn't nice to think you were dead. It wasn't nice to live without you", said Severus.  
  
"I hadn't fun either. Lucifer Malfoy's assistants kidnapped me and forced me to marry Lucius", said Narcissa.  
  
"So you are Mrs Malfoy now", said Severus.  
  
"Yes... but my marriage isn't happy. I miss you", replied Narcissa.  
  
"I miss you too", said Severus and kissed Narcissa. Now the kiss was softer and more comfortable.  
  
Lucius was walking in a dark forest. He thought he was alone but suddenly he heard voices. The voices sounded terrified and he recognized one voice- the voice belonged to Bellatrix. She cried. Lucius could have never thought that Bellatrix could cry but apparently she could. He started to run and arrived to a place where there were several Death Eaters- sobbing Bellatrix, and shocked Rodolphus, Rodolphus's younger brother Rabastan and Avery. They all looked terrified. Lucius came to them.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked. Avery turned around.  
  
"You don't want to know this, Lucius", he said.  
  
"Of course I want! Tell me what has happened!" shouted Lucius. Rodolphus came to him.  
  
"Calm down, Lucius", he said.  
  
"How can I calm down if I don't know what is wrong with you!" shouted Lucius. Rabastan looked at his brother.  
  
"He has a right to know", he said.  
  
"Alright", said Rodolphus and went further. Bellatrix sobbed and Avery hugged her. Rabastan went to his brother and let Lucius see the body of that dead woman. Lucius turned pale- the woman was Jessica!  
  
"Oh my God! What has happened here!" he screamed.  
  
"We found her. We think that an Auror has killed her", answered Avery. Lucius kneeled next to the body of Jessica and started to cry.  
  
"My Jessica... My beautiful, innocent Jessica! I'm worthless now!" he sobbed.  
  
"No, you aren't, Lucius", said Avery.  
  
"My life is worthless now! Nothing is important to me anymore!" shouted Lucius. Avery looked at the Lestrange brothers.  
  
"What is he going to do?" he asked. But the brothers didn't answer. They just stared terrified Lucius who took his wand and said:  
  
"That's why I have to come to you, my lovely Jessica... I don't want to suffer anymore!"  
  
Bellatrix heard that and stopped sobbing. She turned to look at Lucius.  
  
"Don't do that, Lucius! You are important to us!" she said.  
  
"Your sister won't have to suffer anymore, Bellatrix... She will finally be free! Let her marry Severus if she wants it. Respect her wishes and support her whenever she needs it. I go now to my true love. Goodbye!" said Lucius.  
  
"NO!" shouted Bellatrix and tried to prevent Lucius from killing himself but Lucius was quicker- he said 'avada kedavra' before Bellatrix could take his wand from him. A green ray hit Lucius. Lucius screamed and fell onto Jessica's body. Bellatrix screamed and started to cry, Rodolphus looked at Lucius's body terrified, Rabastan turned to look at the trees which were around, and Avery closed his eyes.  
  
"Rest in peace, Lucius", he whispered. 


	6. Freedom

Narcissa had come to the Manor at 10 pm and went straight to bed. She slept really well, having dreams about her and Severus's mutual childhood and those old good times. When she woke up at 8 am, she could have never believed what kind of tragedy there had been in the forest. She came to the dining room and started to eat the breakfast that the house elces had made for her. Suddenly someone knocked the door. One of the house elves opened it. Narcissa heard voices. One belonged to the fearful house elf and the other to Avery. She came to the living room to find out what Avery wanted.  
  
"Avery?" she asked.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, I'm glad I found you! I have terrible news about your husband!" said Avery.  
  
"What about him?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"He is dead", replied Avery.  
  
"What!" screamed Narcissa.  
  
"I found the body of Jessica with the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix. When Lucius saw it, he killed himself!" explained Avery.  
  
"Oh my God... "murmured Narcissa. It was never pleasant to hear that kinds of news. Narcissa felt sorry for Lucius. He had loved a woman he could never marry... and now they were together in heaven forever. She looked at Avery and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you for letting me to know", she said. Avery nodded and left the Manor. When Avery had left, Narcissa started to sob. Although she hadn't loved Lucius, she was thankful for him at some things. She decided to go to Hogwarts and tell this to Draco.  
  
Harry thought that Draco wouldn't have feelings at all. He was so proud of being a pureblood and teased Hermione because she was a mudblood. Ron was furious and wanted to strangle Draco but Harry tried to calm him down.  
  
"Hahaa! I'm a pureblood, you are a mudblood!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Hey, come on, does it matter?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Yes, it does! It is easier to get a good job if you are a pureblood!" said Draco proudly.  
  
"No, it isn't! Leave Hermione alone!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Hah, Granger can't do anything but cry! What a cry-baby!" snapped Draco. Hermione started to cry more and Ron got so mad that he was about to hit Draco but Harry prevented him from doing that. He looked at Draco angrily.  
  
"That was evil! I warn you, Malfoy- if you don't stop teasing Hermione and calling her names, I will let Ron beat you!" he growled.  
  
"How scary, Potter! Do you really think you can do that to me? I'm a MALFOY, for goodness' sake! Your family shows how worthy you are! And the Malfoys are on the top of the society!" snapped Draco.  
  
"Calm down, Ron..." Harry whispered to Ron who wanted eagerly to kill Draco.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice behind them:  
  
"Calm down, boys."  
  
They turned around and Draco started to smile.  
  
"Mother", he said. Narcissa looked at him and then she moved her glance at Harry, Ron and sobbing Hermione.  
  
"Good morning, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger", she said calmly.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy!" Ron growled.  
  
"I didn't come hurt you. I want to talk to my son", said Narcissa.  
  
"Aaaa, your mommy isn't very happy how you treat Hermione!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley!" snapped Draco.  
  
"Come, Draco. I have to talk to you", said Narcissa and started to lead Draco to the dungeons.  
  
"What has happened, mother? Why do you look so sad? "asked Draco. Narcissa sighed and looked at his son sadly.  
  
"Your father is dead. He died last night", she replied.  
  
"What!" screamed Draco.  
  
"You have to understand that he didn't love me. He loved another woman called Jessica. Last night some of Lucius's friends found her boby in the forest and when he saw it, he killed himself", told Narcissa. Draco was shocked. His father was dead! He couldn't believe that!  
  
"Oh... my... God... "he said. And suddenly, he started to cry. He had been afraid of his father but now that fear was gone and it was replaced by sorrow. Narcissa knew that Draco had cared for his father although Lucius hadn't cared for Draco so much. She hugged her son.  
  
"Oh Draco... I know the feeling..." she whispered. Suddenly Snape came there.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy? Draco? Is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
"Lucius is dead", answered Narcissa.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" he asked. Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"No", she whispered. Snape nodded.  
  
"Should I leave?" he asked. Narcissa nodded. Snape looked at them for a moment and left.  
  
Later that night Draco was sitting alone in the library when Harry stepped in there. Harry saw how unhappy Draco was and came to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Draco?" he asked. Draco looked at him.  
  
"Did you come and mock me?" he snapped.  
  
"No. I just want to know if everything is alright. You don't cry too often", replied Harry.  
  
"And why would I tell you anything?" snapped Draco.  
  
"Because I'm trustworthy", answered Harry. Draco looked at him for a moment. He saw an orphan in front of him and knew that Harry would understand how he felt and then he told :  
  
"My father is dead."  
  
"Oh my God. Are you OK?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know. He was a bastard but I miss him", Draco sighed. Harry hugged him.  
  
"I know how you feel. I didn't know my parents but I miss them", he said.  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate that", said Draco. Harry smiled.  
  
"You are not as emotionless as I thought you to be. You are as vulnerable as Hermione", he said.  
  
"Please, don't compare me with Hermione. I have nothing in common with her", murmured Draco. Harry giggled.  
  
"You are hopeöess. Friends?" he asked. Draco smiled back.  
  
"Friends", he said.  
  
Narcissa was standing on a balcone and watching the beautiful sunset when Snape came to her.  
  
"Narcissa?" he asked. Narcissa turned around and smild at him.  
  
"Severus", she said.  
  
"Does this mean that you are free now?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes. We can be together now", replied Narcissa.  
  
"Oh, I love you, Narcissa Black!" said Severus.  
  
"And I love you too!" said Narcissa and kissed Severus. They were free now. They had beaten difficulties and survived them as survivors, and now they finally got their freedom. Their dream had come true.  
  
Their love had begun when they had come to Hogwarts for the first time. Sirius had started to hate Severus but Narcissa had protected him. Severus had proposed to Narcissa when they had been 18 years old. But then Narcissa had been kidnapped and forced to marry Lucius. Draco was born in the marriage of Lucius and Narcissa and everybody thought that Draco was Lucius's son. Severus had looked for Narcissa in vain and was a Death Eater but was saved by Dumbledore who had given him a second chance. After so many years of sorrow, Narcissa and Severus had met each other again. Lucius had killed himself- and now they were together forever- and nothing, or no one would ever again separate them.  
  
The end. 


End file.
